Bhutanball
|nativename = : འབྲུག་ཡུལ་བཱོལ |founded = December 17, 1907 |onlypredecessor = British Bhutanball |predicon = British Bhutan |image = Bhutan made by taha banoglu.png |caption = Diplomatic passport is BLUUUUUuuuu... |government = Unitary parliamentary constitutional monarchy Kingdom of the Thunder Dragon |personality = Satisfied, happy, religious, Pacific, sleepy, |language = Dzongkha ( Tibetan) Nepali |type = Tibeto-Burman |capital = Thimphuball |affiliation = UNball SAARCball |religion = Buddhism ( Vajrayana) Hinduism |friends = Indiaball USAball Tibetball |enemies = anyone who forgets him (is a forgotten kingdom) NepalRawr (not really) Chinaball (for not letting Tibet be a country) Russiaball |likes = Druk, meditation, fresh air, Buddhism, himalayan spirit, our royal family, castles, tourist tax for westerners |hates = Nepalis, Cigarette, Occupant, Poacher, Being called Chinese India, Lhotshampas, Democracy, Being called India's 2nd "Canada" |bork = Druk druk |food = Chile, Cannibalism |status = Pleasured |notes = Is of quiet hard to draw |reality = ���� Kingdom of Bhutan ���� |gender = Male }}Bhutanball is a countryball in Southern Asia, whose clay borders on that of Chinaball and Indiaball. He is barely ever relevant, and the only country to remove tobacco and plastic bags. However, he is of strategic importance to Indiaball's security. History Bhutanball's early history is steeped in mythology and therefore hard to trace, but he is generally believed to be descended from Mongoloidball. In the 1700s, Tibetball and Qing Chinaball both attempted to Anschluss his clay, but Bhutanball managed to retain his independence. In the early 1800s, UKball was a large influence on Bhutanball and Nepalrawr, and has since remained neutral in Chinaball (which he also had clay disputes with) and Indiaball's clay disputes. In 2008 he turned into a constitutional monarchy and modernized, he is now uncorrupt but extremely irrelevant. He once banned television and is horrible to get a visa for in most western countries. 2017 China–India border standoff The China–India border standoff was from 6 June 2017 till 28 August 2017. Chinaball wanted to build infrastructure through Bhutanball which would gain its strategic and military influence into the north-eastern Indian states such as Arunachal Pradesh. There is a relatively thin geographic area between the Indian states of Biharball and West Bengal on the west side and Assamball on the east side. On the north side is Bhutanball and on the south side is Bangladeshball. So if Chinaball builds infrastructure to that thin area then it could cut off Indiaball's access and influence into its eastern states of Assam, Meghalaya and Arunachal Pradesh. After a 2 month long standoff Chinaball finally backed down. However, Indiaball is still suspicious and improved its border security. Indiaball is also concerned about Chinaball's unfounded land grabs territorial claims to the Indian state of Arunachal Pradesh. Personality Bhutanball is known for being a pacifist, although he does not hesitate to defend himself if necessary. He is also fond of meditating, like his neighbor Tibetball. Flag Colors Flag Main Colors Embelem Colors Relationships Friends * Indiaball - Best friend who I provide them with hydro electricity and tourist tax free. And we will kick China's ass! But he has colonised me with trade deficits. He's friends with stupid vodka though. * Bangladeshball - Another one who has embassy along with India. No tourist tax for them. * Switzerlandball - European version of us in terms of neutrality and land. * Ukraineball - Don't worry, I will recognize Crimeaball as yours. We both hate Chinaball so we're fine. Anyone who hates China is my friend. Neutral * NepalRawr - GREATEST THREAT TO HAPPINESS!! REMOVE GURKHA!! REMOVE MOMO FROM PREMISES!! 1990s NEVER FORGET!! But we still Himalaya buddies. BUT DO NOT WAKE MY DRAGON PLOX!!! * North Koreaball - We're both isolated, and we're also a lunatic. We also like to kill our own people. * Taiwanball - You is of much better China. * Walesball - Of similar flag! Enemies * Chinaball - Jerk who occupy Doklam, Jakarlung, and Pasamlung. You were of flag stealer once. TIBET IS REAL COUNTRY!! TAIWAN IS THE BETTER CHINA AND YOU ARE WORSE CHINA! INDIA, PLEASE HELP!! * UKball - NOPE, I wasn't part of your empire or protectorate either! Druk Yul never colonized. I hated being part of your crappy empire or whatever. * Russiaball - Stop being friends with that jerk and give Crimeaball back to Ukraineball! Remove Vodka! Gallery Artwork Byz-Crazy Monk.png Bhutanball!.jpg BhutanTutorial.png|How to draw Bhutanball East_Asia.png ILn7moS.png G2xvscz.png 3AUtIho.png M1vdFLd.png Bhutan Flute.png|Bhutanball plays his bamboo flute Bhutan portrait.png|Bhutanball portrait VoNkUek.png Familia_de_countryballs.png 8C783ED2-388A-4AC2-888E-83C768ADB478.png ThunderDragonKingdom.png 39199395.png Bhutan made by taha banoglu.png Comics t7uIJ5m.png|credit from dontfearme22 4zovtUL.png|credit from Bittlegeuss 392-The-Dragon-King1.png Reddit Fedcom Japans Adventure.png Adventures_of_the_B_Countires.png 'sy9o0Lq.png Greatest moments.png MyFJetr.png Reddit malta3 One Continent One Confusion One Ideology.png Ah, when the Saints.png Sd06SiH.png Neighbors.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Dont Push Me.png W4SyKXq.png I zh:不丹球 Category:Bhutanball Category:Countryballs Category:Buddhist Category:Asia Category:Southeast Asia Category:Monarchy Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Hindu Category:Chinaball Category:Dzongkha Speaking Countryball Category:Landlocked Category:Uncolonized Category:Buddhist Lovers Category:UNball Category:Unitary Category:Characters Category:Nepali Speaking Countryball Category:Tibetan Speaking Countryball Category:South Asia Category:Tea Removers Category:Vodka Removers Category:Dim Sum Removers